Surprise
by Smileyface519
Summary: Today is Madeline's birthday! Will anyone remember? Or will she get a surpise? I guess you have to read to find out! For my super best friend Kylie! Who always knows how to make me smile!


**Hi, here is a story for my super best friend Kylie! Anyways here is Surprise! I came up with this at like 11 last night... :I**

* * *

><p>Madeline woke up with a start; her alarm clock woke her up and made her fall out of bed. She turned off her alarm clock and trudged to the kitchen as she grumbled something in gibberish. She got to the kitchen of her apartment, stopping to look at the calendar with today's date circled in red. Looking closer it read, "<strong>MY BIRTHDAY!<strong>" in very big letters

Realizing what today was she raced back to her room putting on her favorite red shirt and jeans, and putting on a pair of owl socks and her converse. Then going to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and hair. As she was about to walk out the door her cell phone started ringing. Grumbling about how it ruined her mojo, she pulled out the phone reading the text from Kelly saying, "Your recordings in the studio have been canceled for the day."

Replying to the text she wrote, "Thank you for letting me know! :)"

After sending the message she left her apartment and she went into the elevator, going down to the Palm Woods lobby to see of anyone remembered her special day!

When the elevator doors opened reveling the lobby which was, surprisingly more like a ghost town than a lobby. The only two people in the room besides herself were Mr. Bitters and Katie who, seemed to be spacing off on the lobby's computer. Madeline smiled to herself and walked up behind her putting her hands over Katie's eyes saying, "Guess who?"

Pulling the girl's hands off her eyes, she turned around to face Madeline with huge smile on her face. "Happy birthday!" Katie said getting up to give her a hug

When Katie released Madeline from the hug, she pulled out a box with red wrapping paper covering the box. "What did you get me?" Madeline questioned, shacking the box

"I don't know? I guessed you just have to open it." Katie said stating the obvious

Madeline rolled her eyes, taking the top off the red box revealing a green hat. But not just any green hat it was a green ushanka that she always wanted. Finally processing what Katie just got her, she screamed earning a look from Mr. Bitters. Madeline attacked Katie with a giant hug saying, "Thank you!" over and over again

When Madeline decided to let go of Katie, Katie was giggling repeating, "You're welcome." About twenty times

After they were both calm again Madeline put her hat and asked, "So what were you playing anyway?"

"Just some online poker," Katie answered, "Do you want to play a few rounds with me? "

"Sure." Madeline said sitting down next her friend and started to play their favorite game

After multiple hours of intense online poker playing, Madeline got hungry or well her stomach started growling. Katie smiled and asked, "Hey do you want to go to my apartment and we can grab something to eat?"

"Sure!" Madeline said "I wonder if my boy friend will be there." She thought to herself and they headed into the elevator.

When Katie opened the door to the apartment, the lights were off. Madeline's heart sank because, one of her most favorite people in the world, wasn't there. "The lights are off for some reason." Katie said loudly into the empty apartment like she wanted someone to hear her.

Then all of a sudden the lights flickered on and everyone that Madeline knew shouted, "Surprise! Happy birthday!" fallowed by confetti thrown at her

Before she could respond to what just happened she was pulled into a hug by none other than, Logan, Carlos, James, and her boy friend Kendall. The masters behind the plan. "I thought you guys forgot my birthday." She said as they released her from the hug

"How could we? You're one of best friends." James said as they watched her look around the room

The room had the color red everywhere, there was a giant cookie cake, and there was a banner in front of the room that read, "Happy 14th Birthday Madeline!"

"You guys are the best!" she giving them each a hug

No doubt that today was Madeline's best birthday ever! But better yet she could spend it with her friends!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok here if any of you were wondering what a ushanka was, its a russian ear flap hat! Yes ushanka is a real word if you don't believe my go Google it! Anyway I'mm depressed at the moment and reviews will make me smile like they always do! So I dare you to press that button!<strong>


End file.
